Non-Stone Magika
The use of magika practices without a magika Stone ' ' What is Non-stone Magika? As the Drevii And Hi’Vaa cultures has grown and evolved around magika, the race has unlocked the secrets of the simplest, and most complex ways of manipulating magika, the likes of which most others have not. Drevii and Hi’Vaa in particular are amongst the core races behind the discovery of the art of non-stone magika (or, in the case of the ancient shivans, re-discovery). As opposed to the use of a magika stone, in which one focuses their magical potency through or around a stone to create a desired effect, stoneless magika is the practice of using one’s magikal capacity to directly alter the world around them. ' ' How it Works. The effects of non-stone magika are non-combative. Stones are a catalyst through which players magika effects magnify tenfold, requiring little to no concentration. Applying one's will without a stone, while less limiting in the effects one can manifest, requires a great deal of concentration and magikal understanding. Such concentration would be halted should combat start, reverting any alterations or changes. Permanent changes or alteration are possible, but the amount of force and energy to create a permanent change would require a weeks worth of dedicated effort and concentration towards such an effect. The difference between stone-based magika, and stoneless magika, is akin to trying to create an artistic masterpiece with a set of master-crafted chisels, or with a box of child’s art supplies. With the former, one would be much more capable of creating a beautiful sculpture, but unlikely to create anything else. The lesser supplies may not make one able to make something quite so grand, but the artist is not limited to sculpture in what they wish to create. Ergo, stones are powerful, but limited in effect to the particular nature of the stones specified abilities. A flameball stone can cast fire of different heat intensities and colors, but would never be able to, for example, change the color of a dress or shape of a chair. The level of sophistication of these effects or abilities should be based on your mae stat. The higher the characters MAE is, the more sophisticated or intricate the alteration can be, and the greater ease at which it can be performed. Someone with level 1 or 2 could, for example, morph the floor into a chair, but it would be a crude and simplistic fabrication; whereas someone with 5 or 6 would be able to conjure a lavish throne or entire living room, so long as they continue to concentrate on it. ' ' Mechanics ad limitations Non-Stone magika effects can vary to an endless degree, from changing the color or texture of objects, to making minor illusions or alterations, to even changing one object into another for a short period of time. In game mechanics terms, these alterations cannot be permanent. These changes are solely fluff or roleplay “flair” for those wish to use or show non-combative magika prowess or abilities, since inanimate objects are relatively simple to manipulate with one’s own essence. As every living creature has its own life essence, it is much more difficult to impose such effects on others without the use of a stone. Attempting to alter another being utilizing non-stone magika results a reflexive resistance on their part. For these reasons non-magika based abilities and or powers cease working in combat, all altered or illusory affects would revert or dissipate when combat starts.. These effects are for fluff only and cannot alter or change the buffs or effects of items on a mechanical or combat level. Furthermore, all alterations or use of these effects on other characters or their gear/items MUST be consent based and give no statistical or combative advantage. You can, for example, make an apple taste, look and feel like a pineapple, but it is still a apple and will only give the apple buff. *If someone wishes to contest someone else's alteration or illusions, the roll to do so would be MAE vs MAE* ' ' Casting Time: 1 action out of combat Range: 10meters/ +5meters per MAE ( Maximum of 30meters) Components: choose one or more; Verbal (Words or Chant to begin the process of focusing ) Somatic ( Specific gestures of the hands and movement of arms to cast) Material ( more physical substances or objects ) Duration: Concentration / persists for 10 min after concentration is broken +10 min per MAE Can be made permanent (requires GM approval) Requirements: at least 1 MAE Or the Mana focus implant (these races do not require at least 1 mae or the Mana focus implant; magika mutant, venusian phage, venusian deulest, hivaa sorcerer Telekenic) Examples of effects • You can instantaneously change the appearance of clothing. Altering color, pattern, or simple materials • You can levitate an object 1 cubic meter in size per level of MAE • You shape simple or mundane items with no moving parts out of lose or malleable raw materials (dirt, rock, wood, sand) the more intricate or ornate looking based on the amount of MAE • You instantaneously cause an unlocked door or window to fly open or slam shut. • You create a minor illusory area within a limited closed space such as a room or cave. The illusion is easy to discover and can be erased by dispelling or setting off an explosion in the space. ' ' Levels of Experience Novice: * At this stage, you are considered new to the world of Magika-immersion and as such, your skills are still unhoned, your aura is not yet under your control and as such, you are not trained in doing anything beyond what can be considered parlor tricks or smaller displays. Examples of such would be like manifesting a simple flame the intensity of a typical lighter, displays of light swirls or otherwise focus around making smaller things come into view, hover or vanish. ' ' Intermediate: * At this point, you are more adept with Magika, you feel more sure of yourself, assured of your abilities and you can make it more than just a puff of smoke, a little flame to light a cigarette or draw pretty lines in the air. Now you can make smaller fireballs in your palm, manifest your crafting materials, make items ‘disappear’ without having to concern yourself with the item actually vanishing for good or making yourself vanish. This stage defines a level of experience of someone who has trained with Magika for a fair while and can utilize it in ways that other people whom could not. Examples would be: A full fledged fireball or other kinds of elemental affinities, making crafting materials and accessories appear or disappear, slight change of clothes and accessories, but focus should be maintained during such. ' ' Master: * This level signifies someone whom has been training for a long time and has dedicated themselves to the world of Magika. You are capable of changing not just your own accessories and clothes. You can even change your surroundings to some extent, at the cost of being focused on such. You feel very much so assured of your own capabilities and truthfully, it comes natural to you. Why be content with just making one fireball? Why not just make five fireballs and make them spin in a circle or have a line of fire form a flaming heard for your beloved, or use said line to draw a slight picture of someone or something? At this point, you could even make things appear which otherwise would not be able to be hidden. Examples of such could be: Intricate elemental displays of Magika, manifestation of weapons, accessories or other items, alteration of clothes and accessories on a vivid base and to some extent, even your surroundings. ' ' Mana focus implant (Permanent) Allows the character to harness Magika in minor ways. Abilities defined in Magika Basics document. ' ' This item would be a token for roleplay purposes just like PDI badges, Egov clearance chips, ID chips, and ExP coins. This item allows a character with no points in MAE to utilize the very basic novice options in the Magika Basics document. Should a character want to utilize the more advanced levels of the non-combat Magika they will need to increase their MAE stat. ' ' If you are a Magika Mutant, Venusian Phage, Venusian Dualist, Hivva Sorcerer, or Telekinetic then you would not require this but would still be limited specifically to novice options without any MAE. These items can be given out by the Order and the sanctum Category:Magika Category:Lore